-Breaking Barriers- Rewritten
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Dexter, Blossom's perverted boyfriend, raped all of his past girlfriends. Before it's Blossoms turn, she finds out and ends the relationship quickly. Butch, her best friend, finds out. What will he do to make her his? Rating MIGHT change. (Probably not if it doesn't get good)


Hello once again, Audience. My name is MUSICISLIFE!

Hey Guys, I had to rewrite this, I had a diff plot idea AND a few people told me I'd get reported for keeping it with lyrics. Sooooo...

I was called an Idiot, too. Thanks MrGoodyTwoShoes! You da bomb!

*Sarcasm...*

There will be a few changes. The story will be rated M for... references, And I'm crazy worried about how I'll write it. There'll be Brickubbles! Yay! And... a lil bit of Boomercup, although I dispose it..

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! SOMEBODY!

Blossom: *sighs* She owns nothing but the plot. Happy now!?

Yes. I am very happy.

Blossom: *rolls eyes*

-Breaking Barriers- Rewritten

Chapter 1

-Blossom POV-

I'm so excited to go see Dexter today!

I was gonna surprise him with a movie, his favorite, and a new lab coat he's been asking for!

He's gonna love it!

-with Dexter-

-Dexter POV-

"Although I've been with Blossom a year, you should know this is all a setup.

Yeah, Blossom's pretty.

Pretty Retarded for not seeing that."

It's horrible because I know what she does almost everyday.

Spoil me with her dad's money, take me everywhere, it's Baloney!

"The best thing about it,

At the dance next week,

I'll take her to the woods-

And steal her precious virginity!"

Sounds crazy- I know, but we all know why someone would want to date her.

She's a virgin.

Duh.

-No one POV-

Funny thing about it- Dexter said the v-card steal aloud.

And Angry little Blossom Heard.

**_ALL_** OF IT.

**_DUN DUN DUN!_**

(IDK I just had to do the dun's. I HAD TO.)

-Blossom POV-

I get to Dexter's to see him talking about- hold on.

V-card, steal, BLOSSOM?!

Is he dating me for- Nah! I'd know that if he tried.

I'll keep a look out for anything weird.

"Um Dexter? What's going on?! I heard the words- um, Virgin, steal, and most importantly, BLOSSOM!" I yell.

I run to his room and throw everything until I see a box that says,

'Dances w/ the girls'

"What are you doing, Blossom?!" he yells.

I open the box, my eyes widen at the sight.

A camera, pictures of _crying_, _**naked**_ girls...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I scream in his face, holding the pictures.

"I-I can expl-"

"No! I already see what this is! I KNEW you were gonna do this the moment I heard the word Virgin! Fuck you, Dexter. We're done." I say, storming out of the house, tears flooding my eyes.

I get home, and despite everyone calling my name, I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

Buttercup, however, shares a room with me and Bubbles shares with Bunny.

And being Buttercup, she takes the key she had, unlocks the door, and makes me tell her everything.

"Please, don't tell Dad, if he finds out he'll go to jail for murder."

Buttercup snickers.

"Like i'd tell Dad! I'm 18, blossom. You're 17. Bubbles and Bunny are 16. When I lost my card, it was to the Man I thought I was in love with."

"Butch?" I assume.

"GROSS! HELL NO!" she yells.

"Who?"

"Mitch Mitchellson."

"Bunny's Boyfriend? Isn't he like 17?"

"Yeah. He lied to me, told me he was 19 when we met. Stole me, stranded me in the woods. Just like what Dexter was gonna do to you. But, Mitch learned his ways by getting beat up by Brick, my best friend, and then we were friends."

"Nice story?" I say.

"Why'd you question that?"

"I dunno. I'm just upset."

"Alright. Get some rest, I'm heading over to Boom's. Love you sis."

"Love you too." I say, turning off the light, forcing myself to sleep.

But it was no use. I called Butch, my best guy friend, and he rushed over here, I saw him push a couple people getting his way over.

"Open the door, Bitch!" he says, teasingly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I say, opening the door.

"So what happened?" he says before I burst into tears, clinging onto his shirt.

He hugs me in reassurance, and I didn't bear to let go at all.

I guess this was what love really felt like.

Wait. WHAT?!

How was the first chapter rewrite?

I hope it was definitely longer, this took about an hour to write.

This is T right now, the rating's gonna change for language and references to... stuff.

Love you guys!

Bree :D


End file.
